Love Thy Enemy
by thatsecretidentity
Summary: Hogwart's top student and muggleborn turned pureblood princess Hermione Granger bethroted to the slytherin prince Draco malfoy. Will everyone accept their relationship? . HermioneDraco. rated pg-13 just to be safe.please RR!
1. The train ride

AN: This is my first fanfic ever! Sorry for grammar mistakes because English is not my first language. And please, suggestions are very welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you distinguish- J.K. Rowling's wonderful work, plot- mine, :-)  
  
Love Thy Enemy (my title, although, I know it sucks, any suggestions?)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hermione Jane Granger! Get up this instant or you'll miss the train!" Hermione's mum's voice rang throughout the house.  
  
"Hmmm, just five more minutes mum" Hermione lazily mumbled, only half- awake.  
  
"Five more minutes! It's already 8:00, the train leaves at 9:30! And I know you Jane! You take up hours just fixing your rowdy hair!" Her mum frantically said.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up! Sheesh! Hey, that hair problem was a long time ago remember! When my hair was thick and unmanageable! My hair is not bushy now you know!" She grumpily said as she patted her auburn curls. Her hair was now soft, manageable and would form into ringlets. She had also grown up a lot during summer. She now had a curvaceous, perfectly shaped body. She was now 5'4". She also had beautiful cream-colored skin that was blemish-free. In other words, to boys she was now known as a goddess.  
  
"Well, that's the only thing that wakes you up, my 'loud nagging' as you put it"  
  
"Yeah...okay whatever! I'm now going to prepare upstairs. See ya later mum!"  
  
"Okay!". Hermione's mum lazily sighed. 'This year would shake her life. And with the added bonus of being a headgirl, Hermione would be nerve-racked' she thought.  
  
Later, she would tell Hermione about her real heritage, of course she knows she's adopted but she'll tell her what her real parents said. She would also tell her about her responsibilities at Christmas and about her real power.  
  
Hermione cleaned and washed up. She put on a loose black shirt and some black cargo pants. Even though her body was perfect, she disliked showing it off. After daubing some lip gloss, she headed towards her mum's SUV.  
  
"Where are you're things honey?" her mum said with much enthusiasm. She raised a brow at her mum, one of the things she learned about her adoptive mum was that she's not this enthusiastic, ever...unless something's wrong. She shrugged it off.  
  
"Already at the back of the car mum, I levitated it there." Since Voldemort's death-thanks to the Golden Trio, especially to Harry Potter of course- 7th years were now allowed to do magic outside of school.  
  
"Oh, okay! Hop in the car muffin, it's already 8:45!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes mum"  
  
Tension hung in the air. Hermione could sense her mum looking back and forth between her and the road. She could feel something was not right.  
  
"Ummm, Hermione, I've got to tell you something" her mum nervously said.  
  
Hermione gave her a questioning look. "What mum?"  
  
"You know you're adopted right?" her real parents gave Hermione her name.  
  
"Yes mum." She rolled her eyes for the pointless question. In her mind she was thinking, 'Yeah, so what?' but for being polite reasons, she told her that instead.  
  
"Well, you're real parents showed up, when was it? oh, last January! They told me to tell you that they will see you tomorrow at your Headmaster's office, that you are a pureblood-" At this Hermione was shocked "-and their family name ...let's see, what was it? silver, silmaine ahah! Silvaine! And they also said that you are the only heir to the magical kingdom and that you shall be crowned princess during Christmas break and that you can do wandless magic and that kinds of stuff. Oh lookie! We're here! Bye honey!" Her mum took a deep breath, before putting her things in a cart.  
  
Hermione was too shocked to say something. No, shocked would be an understatement. But she managed to croak a soft "Bye mum" while thinking about what just happened. Whilst going through Platform 9 3/4 , she saw red heads and managed to dodge them before tackling them.  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron,Ginny!" she warmly said as she enveloped the three of them in a tight embrace.  
  
"Hey Mione! Wow, you look good!" Ginny said as Hermione blushed at the comment.  
  
"Thanks Ginny, you look wonderful too!" Hermione said as they giggled.  
  
While the girls were giggling, the boys were rolling their eyes. "Girls" they both muttered.  
  
"Boys" they countered. Then all of a sudden, the four were conquered by fits of laughter. After the laughter subsided, they were already seated in an empty compartment and the boys were talking animatedly about quidditch whilst the girls were talking about beauty and the latest gossip. After a while, Hermione excused herself to go to the heads compartment.  
  
"Bye Mione" The three chorused.  
  
Draco Malfoy groggily woke up. He pushed the curtains of his king-sized four poster bed.  
  
"AARGH! Bloody sun!" he angrily shouted. After a few times of blinking, he got up and washed. He had also grown during the summer. He was now a perfectly-built young man. He got rock-hard abs from a lot of training from Quidditch and had grown over the slicked-back hairstyle. He now lets his silvery-blond hair fall and frame his handsome features. He put on a loose red shirt, blue jeans and some cologne. After exercising-his daily routine- he then bounded downstairs.  
  
"Draco, are you ready?" His father asked. After the fall of Voldemort, Lucius became kinder to his family, he began to act almost civilly now, even though his kind-of evil façade is always on display. Always.  
  
"Yes father" Draco said politely.  
  
"There's something I want to tell you-" he paused for dramatic effect "- you're going to have to be wed at Christmas right? Well, I have found just the perfect person,"  
  
Draco nodded. His father was going to get her a girl. At least she was a pureblood, and his father always chooses the best, so probably she's that beautiful.  
  
"You're going to marry the long-lost-but-now-found princess, I asked hr hand from his father to be betrothed to you and he kindly accepted it-"  
  
"What!!! marry someone I don't know! But father!" he cried.  
  
"No buts. I assure you that you know her for a very long time now, she's a beauty to look at you know. She'll be the perfect wife for you, then you can be a prince and then the king! Many men out there will give anything out there just to be in your position you know!" his father scolded him.  
  
"Yes father, her surname will be Silvaine, right?" came in Draco's grumpy reply.  
  
"You are right there, my boy...come on now, gather your things and apparate to the platform!"  
  
"Yes father" He then gathered his things and apparated to Platform 9 ¾ . Once he was there, he found Crabbe and Goyle, gave them his baggage then sat himself on the squishy chair of the compartment. After a few minutes of mumbling things to himself and dying out of boredom, he went to find the Golden Trio, for their daily dose of Malfoy.  
  
The door to the compartment opened. The two Weasleys and Harry thought it was Hermione so they chorused a "Hi Mione" without looking at the door.  
  
"My, my, the two weasels and potty! Where's the mudblood?" he drawled. At what he said, Ron went very red in the ears because of his anger. The other two strained him from fighting the ferret.  
  
"Ron, stop it! He's just a stupid git!" Ginny Weasley's voice lightly scolded his brother.  
  
"Yeah Ron, it's worthless" came in Harry's unyielding reply. Ron stopped.  
  
"Ooh, so the mudblood isn't here, I assume she's the headgirl? Tough luck! Sorry guys, but I'm off to find the mudblood because taunting her would be as good as heaven!" Draco happily said, His trademark smirk plastered on his face. "Oh and by the way, are any of you Gryffindorks prefects? Well if any of you are, go to the heads compartment for the meeting, maybe after 15 minutes?" Draco wonderfully suggested.  
  
Ron's temper was really high. "I swear if he does anything to Mione, I'll hex him to oblivion!"  
  
"Cool down Ron, Mione can handle herself! She's a tough one remember?" Ginny said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah Ron, cool down!" Harry advised. He was really amazed at how Ginny handled things. 'I really like her' he blushingly thought.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Draco found Hermione at the Heads compartment-sitting at the window corner. She was mumbling incoherent things to herself.  
  
"Off your trolley, mudblood?" He asked mockingly.  
  
Hermione was startled. 'Oh he's the headboy' she miserably thought. She gave him a whatever-and-don't-ask-or-I'll-kill-you look. Then she got back staring at the window while mumbling incoherent things to herself.  
  
'Must be off her rocker..' he thought with distaste. Why would he care? She was just a mudblood after all. 'Well, for one she's very pretty and she's sexy and...wait! erase that thought! She's a mudblood for Merlin's sake! Why am I thinking of her that way?' At least if she was a Silvaine he would consider her, after all, the long-lost-but-now-found princess will become his wife. He then sat opposite of her and his thoughts drifted to his upcoming wedding.  
  
Knock. Knock, followed by an opening door.  
  
"Miss Si-err, Granger, tomorrow evening at the Headmaster's office! Your parents will be meeting you." Prof. Mcgonagall sternly said.  
  
"Yes Professor" she promptly and politely replied and Mcgonagall went away to call the prefects for the start-of-year meeting.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione felt herself quiver with terror. 'Tomorrow night is my doom' she nervously thought, not noticing the boy staring at her.  
  
'Why would her parents be meeting her? I think she just saw them a while ago' he thought.  
  
"Hey Granger!"  
  
"None. Of. Your. Business." She replied lethally.  
  
"As if that's what I'm asking you! The prefects are here! Meeting is going to start!"  
  
"Oh" Prefects from every house came in and sat themselves comfortably. Then, the meeting started.  
  
"Welcome prefects to another year at Hogwarts. Those who are new prefects-" she eyed Ginny and Blaise Zabini. "-need to hear my speech blah blah blah..."  
  
After the lengthy lecture, the prefects were dismissed, they changed to their robes. Hermione, after pinning her badge, look out the window. 'I'm finally here' she thought as the train pulled up at the Hogsmeade station. Hagrid guided the first years for their boat ride, The old students, guided by the Heads, went to their carriages. After that, there was only one carriage left and two students- Hermione and Draco- so they both grumpily climbed the carriage to take them to Hogwarts.  
  
AN: What did you think, was it nice was it bad? Please R/R! thanks a bunch! 


	2. The Heads

AN: Hey there! Thanks for the reviews! Anyways, here's the story!  
  
Disclaimer: All J.K. Rowling's wonderful work! Although, the plot is mine anyways...on with the story  
  
Love Thy Enemy- Chapter 2  
  
The Great Hall was decorated with thousands of candles floating at mid-air. The ceiling reflected the cloudy and dismal night sky. The four tables were filled with students buzzing with disappointment and enthusiasm while the teachers seated at the Staff table were talking animatedly among themselves.  
  
"Mione, who do you think those two are?" Harry said as he politely pointed at the two regal-looking couple seated alongside Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Judging by their appearance, I'd say their the king and queen of the magical kingdom" Ginny piped in.  
  
Magical Kingdom? Were these her parents? Hermione thought as she observed the majestic-looking couple beside the Headmaster. The woman was smiling brightly as she observed the students. Her hair was done in a bun-in a Mcgonagall kind of way, with some curls framing her smooth face. Her wardrobe was an elegant and extremely frilly dress robe. The man beside her was wearing a stylish velvety cloak. He was frowning extremely as he observed the chattering students.  
  
"Hey Mione? Earth to Mione???" Ron shouted.  
  
"Huh, What Ron?" Hermione angrily said as Ron interrupted her train of thoughts.  
  
"Nothing important really. Only Malfoy, staring at you!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh" she mumbled as she looked straight into the bluish-gray orbs of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco was bored. Really bored. His thugs, Crabbe and Goyle were talking aimlessly to themselves. Pansy, was off talking to a 'hot' Slytherin 6th year. Contrary to popular belief, Pansy was like a sister Draco never had. They were childhood bestfriends. He spotted the Golden Trio. Potty and the two weasels were talking. About Quidditch, I'm sure. The mudblood was staring rudely at something-or someone. He followed her gaze. Ah, the royal couple. Why would she stare at them?, Ah! Maybe she's amazed! He curiously thought. He analyzed her, but quickly averted his gaze somewhere after she caught him staring at her.  
  
The ferret quickly averted his eyes as soon as she saw Hermione's. She frowned. The ferret looking at her was not nice. She shrugged as the door opened and in walked a stern-looking Professor Mcgonagall followed by naïve first years. After a while, the sorting began.  
  
"Abbott, Annette"... "Hufflepuff"  
  
"Flint, Reiko" ... "Slytherin"  
  
"Haymore, Felishia" ... "Gryffindor"  
  
"Sereyne, Jeremiah" ... "Ravenclaw"  
  
After a very long list and a very bored Draco, the sorting was over. Professor Mcgonagall seated herself beside the queen, and lightly tapped her glass. Once the students became quiet, Dumbledore stood up, smiled a little, and began his short speech.  
  
"Welcome students, to another year of Hogwarts. May I remind you, that the forbidden forest is still forbidden." He looked pointedly at the Golden Trio at this. "Mr. Filch also asked me to ban anything from The Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes as it is sometimes dangerous, and may you give a round of applause to the Headboy and Headgirl this year, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" After the applauses died down, Dumbledore continued. "And let us please welcome King Daron and Queen Amelia Silvaine" he said as he pinted at them-politely- "here, taking care of some business" As the applause subsided, Dumbledore winked at Hermione, "may I request the Headboy and girl to stay after the feast? With that said, let the feast begin!" He waved as heaps of food appeared before everyone's eyes.  
  
Whilst eating, Ginny observed Hermione and saw the distressed look in her cinnamon colored eyes.  
  
"Mione, are you alright?" Ginny asked with concern.  
  
"What, yeah! I'm alright. Listen, can you meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room an hour after the feast?" Hermione hurriedly said.  
  
"Oh sure"  
  
After the students ate gleefully, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I believe it is time for bed, as I'm seeing it's already 10:00 in the evening? May I please request the prefects to accompany the first years to their dorms? And may I again request the heads to meet me now? With that said, I bid you all goodnight" He said with a glance at his watch and a gesture that told them to get up.  
  
Hermione and Draco followed Professor Dumbledore at their dorms.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, these are your dorms, I trust you came up with something to cure your in despicable fights?"  
  
"Not yet sir, but we will come up with something though" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, sir, we will come up with something" Draco sarcastically said.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to notice the sarcastic tone in Draco's voice but he ignored it immediately.  
  
"Very well. Before I forget, you'll be planning the annual Farewell Ball for 7th years, the annual Halloween Party, and the Valentine's Day Ball. Are there any questions?" Dumbledore asked merrily.  
  
"Sir, when do we have to tell you our plans at the Halloween Party?" Hermione eagerly asked.  
  
"Before the third week of October. You'll buy the things you need to decorate with at Hogsmeade. You'll be allowed to go to Hogsmead every weekends. Any questions?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
"This is your dorm, This is the portrait of Prince Ray and Pricess Miah, the password is Silvaine Blood, Miss Granger, Tomorrow after dinner, at my office. Have a goodnight." After that, he left leaving a very white Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong with you Granger?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
She mumbled a "nothing". After a few seconds of breathing, she said the password.  
  
The portrait door swung open and revealed a very large common room with a very large fireplace. Hermione squealed with delight as she saw a door labeled "Library". She opened it and saw the largest Library she ever saw, with thousands and thousands of books, reaching the infinite ceiling. There was a stand with an instruction on how to get the book you want.  
  
"Just say Accio (name of book) and the book will come to you" the stand said with a rich and soothing voice. "The list of the books available is on the papers on my head" the stand said as Hermione flipped over the pages of the stack of papers. "Tap the stack with your wand and tell it what section or topic you want to browse" the stand enthusiastically said.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was exploring the door named: Dining area. 'Just tap the table lightly with your wand and say what food you like and the food will appear on the table.' Draco said to himself as he read the instruction on the side.  
  
He went to the common room and saw to armchairs- a green and silver one with a D and red and gold one with an H. The common room was painted with Gold and Silver. There was a door labeled 'bathroom' and a door labeled HG and another one labeled DM. He assumed this was his room. He opened it and saw a room painted in green and silver, a very large and fluffy four-poster bed, an oak study table and a green armchair. He saw his things already arranged. 'wow' he told himself.  
  
Hermione went to explore her dorm. It was like Draco's but was done in red and gold. She noticed there was the Silvaine crest in the center of her sheets. She had no time to explore her surroundings as she realized she had to meet Ginny. She immediately ran down the stairs, out of the portrait hole and dashed to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione panted as she saw her bestfriend.  
  
As soon as she sat, Ginny asked.  
  
"What is it that you have to tell me about?"  
  
"Umm, I don't know how to say this"  
  
"Mione get straight to the point"  
  
"I'm a princess"  
  
"You're a what?" Ginny asked, she was too shocked to say some other words.  
  
"A princess, daughter of King Daron and Queen Amelia Silvaine"  
  
"let me get this straight, you're a princess?"  
  
"yes"  
  
And the conversation between Hermione and Ginny went on until it was 12:00.  
  
"Ginny, I have to go now, tomorrow evening I'll be meeting THEM"  
  
"Yeah, okay, tell me what happens tomorrow okay?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
"Night"  
  
And Hermione went of to the Head common room. After a few seconds of pacing frantically, she took a bath and before she hit the bed she was fast asleep.  
  
AN: that's it! sorry if it took so long and sorry if the events are very slow, please R/R!!! 


	3. The meeting with the parents

AN: Thanks for the reviews people, I really appreciated it! Greetings: hi kylie!  
  
Disclaimer: nope, not mine, all JKR's except the plot and characters you don't know :-)  
  
On to the story!  
  
Hermione awoke with a tapping sound outside her window. It was a red and gold-colored phoenix. 'This isn't Fawkes, and Professor Dumbledore's the only wizard I know with a phoenix' she curiously thought. The phoenix was holding out a small package and a letter addressed to her with the Silvaine crest. 'Oh, its from them' she nervously said. She untied the package from its leg, gave the phoenix some treats (as Dumbledore said, owls and phoenixes eat the same food.) and watched it took off. She opened the letter first.  
  
Dear Jane,  
  
Hello darling! The meeting later was moved at an hour after lunch. The package contains your Silvaine family ring. Every Silvaine has one. This one was really meant for you until- oh let's just discuss this later shall we? Please put it on always. It's a protection ring. Anyways, I'll just explain later. That's all honey! Bye and see you soon!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Mother  
  
'Well that was an interesting letter' she sincerely thought. Ever since she saw her alongside Dumbledore, she really thought that her mother was kind. She felt she wasn't nervous anymore. Meeting her real parents won't be easy, she knows that, but a part of her tells her that her real mum will make it easier for her. She opened the package and saw a beautiful silver ring. It had the Silvaine crest on the center and three diamonds on each side. Reluctantly, she slipped the ring on her middle finger. A faint white glow surrounded her and vanished after a few seconds. She looked momentarily at the ring and gasped a 'wow' before shaking her head and checking the charmed electronic alarm clock. It read 7:30. Since it was a Saturday, her homework was all done and the first week of classes will not start until Monday, she decided to go to Gryffindor Tower and tell Gimmy about the movement of the meeting. She can also wear normal clothing as it was a Saturday. Getting her towel and forgetting she shared the bathroom with the headboy, she opened the door without knocking. There, doing his hair, was Draco Malfoy wrapped only with a towel on his middle part. Oh. My. God. She weaky said to herself.  
  
Draco also woke up with a tapping sound. It was coming fro his father's ocher-colored owl. He opened the window, untied the letter from it's leg, gave it a treat and watched it took off. Apparently, his father didn't want replies.  
  
Draco,  
  
You will meet your future wife later. Her parents will summon you after they've talked with their daighter. Do not displease any of them. It is a must. After that, spend time together with your fiancée at Hogsmeade tomorrow, take her shopping or whatever. I have asked permission from Dumbledore. Be nice to her. Good day.  
  
Father  
  
'So that's why the king and queen are here, to talk to their long-lost-but- now-found daughter.' He thought as he headed towards the bathroom. He peeked if Granger was there, thankfully she was not. 'Take her to Hogsmeade?' he thought while he showered. While fixing his silvery-blonde hair, he heard the door open and saw avery flushed Hermione Granger in pyjamas.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the filthy mudbloood. Granger, I know I'm hot, but this kind of treatment is really flattering!" Draco mockingly said.  
  
"N-no...Its j-just ...th-that..." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Would you care to enlighten me then?" Draco asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up you git! I just didn't know you were up already!" Hermione said in irritation.  
  
"Oh and you forgot your manners! Did your Muggle parents teach you how to knock?" Draco asked sardonically.  
  
"They're not my real parents" Hermione mumbled softly.  
  
"What?" Draco asked seriously. He did not hear that part.  
  
"NOTHING! SO MOVE OUT! I HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER!" Hermione yelled in frustration.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe I'll stay, after all, you saw me nearly naked, It's just fair if I saw you like that too!" Draco said in his mock-serious kind of tone.  
  
"NEVER!" she yelled, this time in anger, as she shut the door in his face.  
  
'God she looks cute when she's angry, AAARGH! What am I saying! Stupid mudblood!' A thought crossed his mind. 'What if Granger is the long lost Silvaine princess? There are so may incidents that can pass as evidence or is it just coincidence?' he shrugged it off and classified it as 'coincidence'.  
  
She washed furiously. The encounter with Malfoy seemed to worsen her mood. 'I have to admit he's gorgeous! Just look at his body, perfect and toned! AARGH! Why am I saying these stuff! Malfoy is nothing but a stupid git!' after washing, she dried her hair, with a charm she learned from Ginny. She sneaked back to her room and put on a black t-shirt with the words "Where is the love?" on the front in bold white letters. She put on some black jeans and rubbershoes. She tied her hair up in a pony tail, dabbed some lip gloss then raced to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Draco heard the portrait shut. 'Granger's out early' he thought as he looked at the clock beside his bed. It read 8:00. 'Well, might as well see pansy to ask her if she knows anything about this Silvaine girl.' He walked out of his room, out of the common room and went to the Slytherin dungeons to find Pansy.  
  
Hermione approached the portrait of the fat lady that leads to the common room.  
  
"Hi Hermione dear, nice to see you!" the fat lady said.  
  
"Hello!" Hermione beamed.  
  
"Password?" the fat lady asked cheerfully.  
  
"Jarcun's jinxes" and the portrait opened to reveal a slightly odd looking Ginny staring into the fire.  
  
"Hey Gin!" Mione greeted gladly.  
  
"Hey Mione." Ginny greeted with joy. After a few minutes of chattering calmly, Ginny exploded.  
  
"HARRY ASKED ME OUT AND HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Ginny brightly said as Hermione squealed with delight.  
  
"Oh that's really great!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she gave Ginny a bear hug.  
  
"Well, now that's over, why are you here this early?" Ginny asked in a fake mother's voice. They giggled at this.  
  
"Two problems, First I saw Draco Malfoy nearly naked meaning with only a towel on and then-" she was interrupted by Ginny's loud "WHAT!" sound.  
  
"Yes. I. Saw. Him. With. Only. A. Towel. On." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Really? Is he really that hot? I mean.." Ginny said as the two exchanged opinions about the most popular (aside from Harry of course) guy in school. After dwelling on the subject for too long, Hermione decided to changed the topic.  
  
"Well, aside from that news, the meeting with my parents have been moved later. An hour after lunch." She said truthfully.  
  
"Oh" was all Ginny said as she looked at the ring on her friend's finger. "Mione, are you engaged?" Ginny curiously asked.  
  
"It's a family ring, silly you! It's also a kind of protection ring you know?" Hermione said as she observed the beautiful ring.  
  
"Oh, but Mione-" she hesitated for a moment but decided to continue "- the Silvaine's are known to be married at the month of December at their last year of school you know!" Ginny said with concern.  
  
"WHAT! I HAVE TO MARRY SOMEONE AT DECEMBER! THAT'S TOO HORRIBLE!" Hermione exclaimed as she began to pace around the room devising a plan on how to avoid marriage until after she thought she could handle one.  
  
"Mione, calm down. I'm not sure of this fact yet, even thought they are known for it, sometimes plans don't go the way they are planned to." Ginny calmly said.  
  
"Oh okay" she said as she breathed in and out to relax herself. After a few seconds of silence, Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Can I meet you after dinner, you know, the usual girly gossip and the events on the meeting later a-and advice"  
  
"Advice for what?"  
  
"A date with Harry tomorrow at Hogsmeade"  
  
"Sure, wait a minute? Date? Tomorrow? Yes! We better plan what you wear and stuff...um, meet me at the great hall at dinner time and after eating, we'll go to my dorm!"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"What are you two talking about?" a voice recognized as Harry's asked while he gave Ginny a hug and a kiss. Ron looked like he's gonna puke.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just girl stuff. Male minds cannot cope with it you know" Ginny said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah. Oh look! It's already lunchtime! Have we been talking that long? Anyways! Move out people! Let's go!' Hermione said as she motioned them to go outside.  
  
"So that's why I'm feeling super hungry!" Ron commented as the three people he's with tried to stifle their laughter but didn't succeed.  
  
Draco approached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Blood of the pure ones" and the gargoyle stepped at the side for Draco to enter.  
  
Immediately, he spotted Pansy talking to Millicent Bulstrode. "Hi Draco! How are you?" Pansy said.  
  
"Fine. Hey listen, can I talk to you-" he looked at Millicent "-privately?"  
  
"Oh sure! Go on Mil! I'll follow after a short while!" Pansy said as Millicent nodded and left without even glancing at either of them.  
  
"Oooh! Talk about manners! Well? Speak up! I have boys to find you know!" Pansy said as she glanced around the room.  
  
"You know I'll be married soon right? Well, the reason I went here is to ask if you know who will I be married to?" Draco asked.  
  
Pansy gave him a questioning look. "How would I know? Is there a surname or something about her that you know?"  
  
"She's the long-lost-but-now-found-princess, heir to the throne of the magic kingdom, yes Silvaine"  
  
Pansy thought for a moment. "I don't know anything about her," she said truthfully.  
  
"Oh, okay" and then he added "Thanks for the time anyway"  
  
"No problem, just tell me who she is when you get to meet her okay?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
And Draco Malfoy sped off to the Great Hall.  
  
After lunch, Hermione was nervously going to Professor Dumbledore's office. She figured, if she's early it wouldn't be too awkward. Also, and thankfully, Harry offered to walk her the the headmaster's office. She took this opportunity to tell Harry.  
  
"I'm a princess" Hermione mumbled more to herself than to Harry.  
  
"What" he didn't hear her say something coherent.  
  
Looking around, she saw no students so she said a louder "I'm a princess" to Harry.  
  
"You're a princess? Are you kidding me Mione?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Oh. So you're really a princess! Wow! That's awesome! Now you can place Malfoy to where he belongs!"  
  
"Yeah. By the way, Ginny knows also. Please tell Ron- do not give him shock okay? I beg you!" Hermione said.  
  
"sure, you're really a princess huh, wow!" Harry said more to himself than to Hermione. "WOW"  
  
"Bye Harry!" She was glad that was over.  
  
"Bye Mione!" Harry mumbled as he walked off with a dazed expression on his face and mumbling "she's a princess" repeatedly to himself.  
  
Draco spotted Harry Potter mumbling some things to himself. His curiosity got the better of him as he started to listen to Harry's mumbling Harry, wasn't even noticing Draco was there.  
  
"she's a princess...she's a princess... she's a princess...she's a prin-"  
  
"Whose a princess Potter?" Draco asked. It was about his future wife so he had the right to know.  
  
Harry, who didn't pay attention to the owner of the voice, said "Hermione" nonchalantly. As he looked up to see who was pestering him while thinking, he saw a shocked but amused Draco, instantly, the expression turned into a smirk. The famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Damn, what did I say Malfoy?" Harry asked despairingly as he blinked a few seconds to snap out of his reverie.  
  
"Oh nothing Potter. Good Day." And with that, he left with a nod and a bemused Harry.  
  
Harry gave Draco a questioning look thinking about what he said that made Malfoy say that, shrugged, then took off to his destination.  
  
Draco however, was thinking of other things. 'She's my fiancée, she's my fiancée, she's my fiancée, at least she does not look like Millicent! And she's cute when she's mad also, and and... This will be fun, I could always annoy her HAHAHA!!!' And with that Draco smirked and headed the Dumbledore's office.  
  
She nervously knocked at the door leading to Professor Dumbledore's quarters.  
  
"Come in" the bright and cheery voice of Professor Dumbledore greeted her warmly.  
  
In there, were Hermione's parents- King Daron and Queen Amelia- and also Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"May I go out for a while?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Most certainly, Albus" her father said.  
  
"Please take a seat Jane darling. Well, start story-telling honey" her father with a smile at her long lost daughter.  
  
"Well" said her mother "first things first: the ring is a variation between a protection ring and a power controller, it protects you from your own power darling, it can also deflect a few curses and regarding your power, you can do wandless magic with practice, you can freeze time with just a swish and a flick of a hand, like this, try it" and Hermione tried. Wow she said as things and animated life forms alike froze. When she turmed them back to their original state Hermione's mum continued "and you can throw an ice ball, Don't worry, Daddy will show you later and let's see, about you being lost" she started trembling while she told the story. "Well I would like to cut the story short..: Daron and I were the happiest couple when we had you. You were the result of our love. We loved you with all our hearts. But then the duchess, Arianda Candive stole you away from us. We could not produce another heir because something happened in the past that permitted me to have only one child. You know, if a king and queen doesn't have a legitimate heir, the next in throne would be the duke and duchess. So when the duchess stole you away from us, we were grieved and promised to find you until we die. When we say you at Gringgots (AN: is my spelling correct?), we knew that it was really you... we checked an ancient book about births and current names and we confirmed that you are our Hermione Jane"  
  
"Oh mother, father!" Hermione said as she hugged them both tightly. She hadn't realize their hardships to find her just now.  
  
When they recovered from crying, his father happily said "We love you very much honey and after school you'll stay with us!"  
  
"Okay, but can I visit my adoptive parents every once in a while?" Hermione said.  
  
"Sure honey, we understand" her mum said with a smile.  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
"And honey, we know you are a bit too young, but you age is the age we wizards marry, you will marry the man that we chose for you. Actually, his father asked for your hand representing his son. He is a handsome, well- mannered, smart and kind young man according to his father. He says if you give his son a chance, he will prove worthy of you. Please do this for the people, they really need you!" her father said as Hermione frowned.  
  
Hermione considered this, for the magical kingdom, she will think about it. "I'll try, I'll give my answer at Halloween. I promise to spend time with him as much as possible. A gryffindor never breaks her promises."  
  
"That's my girl! But I wouldn't take no for an answer!" her father jokingly said.  
  
Draco quietly slipped in when he heard Hermione ask.  
  
"By the way, Who's this guy anyways?" Hermione curiously asked.  
  
"Why, he's standing right behind you honey dear" Her mother promptly said.  
  
And when she turned around, she faced a rather amused looking Malfoy.  
  
And she fainted.  
  
AN: Please RR! tell me your suggestions, corrections, anything! Just please!!! I beg you ( on her knees and sobs) Please RR!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Luv,  
  
Ly (requiem729) 


	4. Why Malfoy?

AN: Sorry for the long wait you guys, school was just hard for me! Imagine 3 Sciences at once! That's what you call torture! Anyways, I thank you for the reviews and hope you'll review again! And, sorry also if it's short for you!  
  
Disclaimer; Characters, places and other things from the book- j.k Rowling's, plot and other things you can't distinguish-mine, line from movie- Warner bros. (I think, or is it J.K. Rowling's?)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco easily caught Hermione before she could fall down. 'She's so light' Draco thought in surprise.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, please put her down here," Mrs. Silvaine worriedly said as she conjured a soft mattress bed. After a few minutes of fanning, Draco splashed Hermione with a goblet-full of water. Hermione's parents looked bewilderedly at him.  
  
"What? I was just trying to wake he-" Draco said as he was cut off by Hermione saying "What, What happened? Where am I?" Draco snickered.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione's memory was flooded back to her. "OH! WHAT!!! I'm not going that foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" she said as her words echoed throughout the room. Draco was grimacing.  
  
"But honey yo-" Hermione's father, Mr. Silvaine whined as he was cut off by Hermione's high-pitched screaming.  
  
"NO! NO! NO! I will never ever in my life marry that-"  
  
"You promised honey, you'll spend time with him as much as possible until you said your decision at Halloween" Her mother calmly said.  
  
Hermione fell silent as she thought. Gryffindors never breaks promises. She was a Gryffindor. Meaning she would never break a promise even though it means dating the enemy. What will she do?...  
  
...tick...  
  
...tock...  
  
...tick...  
  
...tock...  
  
After a few minutes of thinking, Hermione has decided.  
  
"I'll do it, just because Gryffindors don't break their promises" then she added "but I'm not going to marry him!" she angrily said as she pointed to the one who started the problem.  
  
In the meantime, Draco was immersed in his own thoughts. Would he want a wife as bright as Granger- err..Silvaine? Surely he wouldn't, Guys don't want girls better than them...yeah he accepted that Hermione Granger-turned- Silvaine was more intelligent than he -except in Potions- but never would he admit that. So, back to his thoughts, if he doesn't do what his father tells him to, he would be dead. Literally. He knows that his father wants him to marry Granger-err...Silvaine, oh! Alright he would call her Hermione in his thoughts! Yeah, back to the story, his father wants him to marry Hermione because of the money and their family's position. He stopped thinking abruptly as someone cleared her throat.  
  
"Hmmm, we'll see honey, we'll see." Hermione's father said in an unusual tone of voice.  
  
"And by the way honey, you'll have a date tomorrow with Mr. Malfoy" Mrs. Silvaine said in a overly cheerful way.  
  
"What! I have to stu-" Hermione protested but she was impolitely cut off by none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Your promise Granger-" and after being glared by Hermione's parents said "I mean Hermione"  
  
Hermione's face contorted into a scowl. "Sure Malfoy" she spat his name like dirt.  
  
"Honey, I suggest you call each other by your first names because it's more respectful" Hermione's father chirped in.  
  
"Yes father" Hermione scornfully.  
  
After checking the time, Hermione's mother' grimaced.  
  
"Honey, we have to go we'll be late for the meeting of the French Council of Magical Operations. Go walk with this sweet and charming boy to the great hall, It's already dinner time!" she hurriedly said.  
  
Hermione plastered a fake and forced smile. "Yes mum, dad" and after they have gone, apparated to the council, her face contorted into that of a scowl. "Sweet and charming, SWEET AND CHARMING! My mum has gone nuts! How can she say your sweet and charming!" she ranted as they walked together to the great hall for dinner. Once inside the hall, Draco said "What can I do Hermione? You know I'm the hottest guy and all, so, tomorrow, Common Room at 7:30 okay? Bye!" with a smirk.  
  
After a few seconds of mindless babbling to herself and shaking her head, Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table ignoring the curious glances of students who heard Draco talk.  
  
"Ginny, eat fast, I've got loads to tell you!" Hermione said as she sat down near Ginny and filled her plate with scrumptious food.  
  
"Okay," and after a few second pause Ginny curiously asked "Why is Malfoy with you?"  
  
"Well, that's exactly what I'm gonna tell you about, but first let's eat, I'm starved!" she said as she ate.  
  
"Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco observed his would be wife at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Pansy'" he said as he motioned her to get near him.  
  
"What" Pansy asked, obviously annoyed by the fact that Draco ruined her perfect moment with a good-looking Ravenclaw 6th year.  
  
"I know who she is!"  
  
"Who"  
  
"The princess, remember what I told you?"  
  
"Oh, so who is she"  
  
"Hermione Granger, I mean Silvaine"  
  
"What? The mudblood?, EEWW!" Pansy said, disgusted by the fact that Hermione's the princess.  
  
"She's not a mudblood! She's the princess!"  
  
"Oh, okay, whatever!"  
  
After a few minutes of eating, Hermione motioned for Ginny to follow her. Once inside the Head girls room, Ginny blurted out, "What's the Malfoy issue, why's he with you?"  
  
"He's gonna be my would-be husband" Hermione said forlornly.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
"He's. Going. To. Be. My. Would-be. Husband."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's how it is" Hermione said nonchalantly, but inside she was screaming. After a few minute of unjustifiable silence. Hermione screamed.  
  
"AARGH! Why does it have to be Malfoy!"  
  
"Because it's your destiny?" Ginny suggested.  
  
"Take deep breaths, hu-hu, take deep breaths" Hermione said to herself, then she added "And we have a date tomorrow at Hogsmeade" sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, where will the two of you go?" Ginny asked, startled.  
  
"I don't know, anywhere, I guess" Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"So, where will you go, what will you wear?" Hermione said in attempt to change the subject which is starting to depress her.  
  
"At Madame Puddifoots, and I'll wear a black dress"  
  
"Madame Puddifoots! That's lovely! That's where loving couples go!"  
  
"Oh, so let's see..."  
  
After hours of talking...Ginny started to get sleepy.  
  
"Mione, I have to get my beauty sleep now, okay?" Ginny sleepily said as she neared a wall.  
  
""Ginny, you're going to-" Hermione said as Ginny suddenly disappeared. She approached the wall and touched it. So warm...wait! Her hand disappeared! She popped her head in the wall and saw the Girl's dormitory of the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
She heard Ginny giggle.  
  
"How did you find this?"  
  
"Harry found it okay? Now, go out and let me go to sleep!" Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, goodnight" Hermione said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Goodnight, I hope you sleep peacefully tonight!" Ginny said, as Hermione nodded and disappeared, she sat on her mattress bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
AN: Have you noticed the line from the movie! I thought it was cool! Well, please review, It would do a lot (cheer me up, update faster..) and suggestions corrections whatever...thanks!  
  
Luv,  
  
Ly 


	5. A Hogsmeade date gone wrong

AN: Sorry for the slow update! I've experienced severe writer's block! Sorry! Please RR!!!!

Chapter 5

_Oh God! What am I going to do!_ Hermione worriedly said to herself as she rummaged throughout her wardrobe. _Oh why am I worrying like this? It's not like he would care or something, wait, does it matter to Hermione Granger if Draco malfoy cares or not? He's just a stupid git!_ Hermione thought harshly. But on second thought, she had always dressed good, even though her company includes the stupid slytherin. She picked and wore a black fitted halter-top, a black denim jacket, flared black pants and stylish black boots. She even accessorized, black ribbon for her pony-tailed hair and some black bracelets and bangles. Obviously, she was wearing black to show Draco malfoy that she was mourning for this stupid date and their stupid marriage.

Meanwhile, Draco was doing the same thing. Black polo shirt, black denim pants and black rubber shoes. _This is to show her that I'm mourning for everything in my life that concerns her!_ He thought smugly. Once prepared, he went downstairs.

He waited for Hermione, but after a boring ten minutes, he became sleepy. He was just heading for the stairs when he heard Hermione's footsteps.

"Why are you wearing black?" they said in unison.

"Um, because I'm mourning? They also said in unison. After staring for a while, they shrugged it off.

"So can we go now?" Draco started, as if to break the awkward silence between them.

"Of course, _my darling_" hermione said sarcastically, to which Draco did not notice or he chose to let it be not noticed.

"So, your calling me darling now, how nice" Draco mockingly said, to which Hermione was kind of outraged.

"Hey! I did not mean that, you stupid git! I was just being sarcastic!" Hermione said angrily.

"Okay fine whatever!" Draco said as Hermione rolled her eyes.

Once outside the Hogwarts castle and grounds, they apparated to Hogsmeade.

"So, what will we do now?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Um, first, let's eat, I'm famished, and we haven't had breakfast. I know a fancy restaurant right... here." Draco nonchalantly said as he pointed to a mansion like house.

"Uh, wait. Isn't that a house? I mean a mansion?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"_Honey, _that's where _rich_ people go" Draco stated, emphasizing both the words honey and rich.

"Oh" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes at his comment/ 'emphasizing' reply.

The restaurant was as big as the great hall, and decorated with antique furniture and a large fireplace happily blazing. It was nearly deserted, as it was just eight o'clock in the morning, with the exception of a few. The waiters cleaning the large oak tables, and early-rising customers. They apparently love the food they serve here. And the prices are really high. A waiter came near them.

"Ah! Young Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you. Table for two? Right this way." He said as he lead them to another room, much smaller than the first one but still decorated with fine antique furniture. The waiter scrutinized the couple's appearance.

"What will be your orders, mr. And ms.?" The waiter said after they sat and looked at the overly-large menu. He posed his quick quotes quill for writing.

"Um, I think I want a strawberry sundae, and the best food you've got" Hermione said as she scanned their menu, for something familiar. "And some butterbeer please"

"And you sir?"

"The same as hers" Draco said flatly.

Once the waiter got out of the room, Hermione asked Draco why she was brought to a place like this.

"Well, my father said I should take you to the best place" he answered simply.

"Oh" while she was pondering what to say next to him, Draco asked "Do you know about the Illuminati?"

"Yes, well kind of. See, I've read a book by Dan Brown, it's called Angels and Demons. It's a story about Robert..."

"Langdon." Draco finished for her. "I've read that book also. I loved it. That's why I want to go to Rome, to follow the Path of Illumination" he said with a kind of happy emotion.

Hermione was still speechless. She didn't' know that the Draco Malfoy read muggle books. "Oh, I also want to follow that path. I was so amazed by that book and that secret organization when I was ten years old, so I started to form my group. It's called the Priory of Illumination, a combination of the Priory of Sion and the Illuminati. It's funny really. Well, enough talk about that, what other muggle books have you read?" Hermione fondly asked. She didn't know that she could have an intelligent chat with Draco Malfoy, not until now.

"Um, let's see. The Da Vinci Code, deception point, the terminal man, and other stuff. Why I read them? Their funny." Draco said, shrugging as he did so. So far, his date with Hermione was doing well. He loved that he could have an intellectual chat with this girl. He was starting to like this girl. But of course, he was never going to admit that to her.

"Oh" Hermione said, she can't think of anything to say anymore. She was still dumbfounded by the fact that she had discovered about this mysterious man.

When the food arrived, they silently ate. Hermione was pondering about what to say next while Draco was planning where to go to next. After a delicious and delightful meal, the two set of for the park.

"Hey, why do you want to go to the park?" hermione, yet again, curiously asked.

"Um, first, because I have something to show you and secondly, this place is secluded"

"Why do you want a secluded place?" Hermione asked, panic in her voice.

"Relax Granger, I'm not planning on raping you or anything. I just want to be away from those people who were staring at us. Haven't you noticed them?"

"No" Hermione said, relieved on what he said.

"Have you seen the newspaper yet?"

"No"

"Can we get one?"

"Okay, there's a store right beside the large oak tree a block from here" Hermione said as she recalled a day when she was lost at Hogsmeade, alone. The guy form the newspaper stand helped her finding her way back. His name was Jack, and he was a squib.

"Hey Jack, remember me?" Hermione asked brightly as she saw him.

'Yes, Ms. Hermione, I assume this is Mr. Malfoy, the one you will be wed with?" Jack asked, politeness in his voice.

"Um,... how did you know? No one was supposed to know." Hermione worriedly asked.

"Well, it's in the newspaper. Here, I'll give you one for free, your majesty" He said as he bowed low and handed Hermione the newspaper.

"Um, no bowing needed Jack, I'm a friend, remember. Listen, thanks for the paper, but we have to go now." Hermione hurriedly walked away.

Muggleborn turned Pureblood to marry ex-Death Eater's son 

_Hogwart's top witch and muggleborn Hermione Granger was reportedly the missing heiress to the royal throne. The queen declared in a speech she made last night in the Gandorfal Hotel in Paris that she is the rightful heir to the throne. Reporters from last night said that they the queen also declared Ms. Silvaine, will marry ex Death Eater's son Draco Malfoy. They are to be wed in... _

After reading the paper, they were so shocked.

"Oh God, they did not have to say that in public! What will be our schoolmate's reactions! What will Ron and Harry say? They will not talk to me! Oh God." Hermione said worriedly._ Why is this happening to me, did I do something wrong in my past life that caused the Gods to punish me like this?_ Hermione thought.

"Oh darn. Guess I need to hide myself from now on, they now know who I am marrying. What will be my fate?" Draco said idly. _Well, truthfully, it doesn't matter to me if they say it or not in public. After all, she's hot, and she has a pretty voluptuous body._ Draco thought as a smirk crossed his angelic face.

"HUH? Am I not good enough for you? Heck, you the one who's not good enough for me!" Hermione said, her voice containing ire.

"Oh really? I think you are the one who is not good enough for me. I think it's time to end this stupid date!" Draco said, harsher than he intended. After all, he was only annoying her.

"Sure! I have better things to do in the castle than spend this bloody hell of a day with a stupid git like you!"

"Fine!" he liked to see what was going to happen.

"Fine!" and Hermione said with such violence in her voice that if a voice could kill, she killed Draco Malfoy. She disappeared with a poof.

AN: like it, hate it? Review it! And by the way, angels and demons, the da vinci code, deception point and the terminal man are real books, good stories...

Well, buh bye!

Ly


End file.
